A position tracking device is a device that can employ a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS), such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), GLONASS or other system such as a wireless carrier network to determine a precise location of a vehicle, person or other asset to which the position tracking device is attached to and/or located in and to record the position of the asset at regular intervals. The recorded location data can be stored within the position tracking unit, or recorded location data may be transmitted to a central location database or an internet-connected computer, using a cellular data connection such as the general packet radio service (GPRS) (e.g., a 2G or 3G data network), a 4G Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, Short Message Service (SMS) messages, radio or satellite modem embedded in the position tracking device, etc. This allows the asset's location to be displayed against a map backdrop either in real-time or when analyzing the track later, using tracking software. Position tracking software (e.g., a navigation application) is available for end-user devices, such that an end-user device can execute a navigation application that can operate as a position tracking device (e.g., a smartphone).
A parking lot, also known as a car lot, is a cleared area that is intended for parking vehicles. Usually, the term refers to a dedicated area that has been provided with a durable or semi-durable surface. In most countries where cars are the dominant mode of transportation, parking lots are a feature of every city and suburban area. Shopping malls, sports stadiums and similar venues often feature car parks of immense area. As an alternative, in many instances, street parking (e.g., parking at a parking meter or other curbside parking) is often available in urban areas.